candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imamadmad/Problems with your level tabs
First of all, could anyone please point me in the direction of the conversation in which it was decided to use the levels page tabs? I can't find it anywhere. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is because there are many problems which those templates create which would be negated by their removal, or even just with a little fixing. * The first problem is that because of the forced width they have, they destroy the way the pages display in mobile. You have to remember that all CSS including widths is removed on the mobile site, so you can't change the width to make it work. The width is determined by the width of the text, which is too much to fit a small screen. You have two options to fix this: either a), you get rid of these tabs, or b) you make them so the template only holds the tabs and not the rest of the page. **Why must I care about the mobile site, you may be asking. I never use it. But many people will be using it, especially since Candy Crush Saga is a mobile game as well as a Facebook one. You must always consider the mobile implications of changes you make to this wiki, especially with the ever-increasing amount of readers accessing this wiki from tablets and phones. *From a technical standpoint, using those templates as they are means you don't close your tables. Ever! From a technical perspective, many problems can be caused by unclosed tags, and you are just opening yourselves up to unneeded problems by having the table encompass the entirety of the page. *The extra borders around the pages are ugly and unnecessary. I don't even know why you put them there in the first place. I can't see the benefit it brings. The table part for the tabs is understandable, but not the part covering the rest of the page. With all the other problems it brings, I really don't know why it hasn't been exterminated before now. (Sorry, had to include a Doctor Who reference there :P ) And some other complaints that come about because of things moved to accommodate these tabs. *Why have the Dreamworld levels been changed to subpages? The Level (Dreamworld) form was better practice because of the fact that it makes it an independent page rather than a subpage, and since Dreamworld levels are in a separate section of the game and are worthy of their own separate pages, those pages should be separated properly. Subpages just complicate things as they are technically still part of the parent page. Also, a regular wiki user would expect those pages to be their own pages with dabs rather than subpages, and making them subpages is just confusing. The original format using the dab term also made linking easier because one can use a pipe to get rid of the dab, which also makes creating templates easier. I really don't know why this change was made, as I can see no benefit and plenty of downsides. If you want to make easy links between the regular and Dreamworld levels, that can easily be done through the new infobox if you want. But as the tabs are set up currently, they are ugly, unnecessary and causing technical problems. They're not even true tabs; just links in a table. The links can easily be moved elsewhere! Can the tabs please either be fixed or removed in favour of a more efficient method? Discuss in the comments. ;Edit :I have made an improved version of the level tabs which you can see in action here. This does not have the border around the content, removing all the problems that was causing, and it only shows the reality tab when in Dreamworld, and the Dreamworld tab when in reality so you don't have unnecessary extra tabs cluttering up the tops of the pages. If you want to move it over, it currently works with the Dreamworld levels being dabbed, but the polls and past versions are subpages. That is the best arrangement in my view as Dreamworld pages are their own thing, but the versions and polls sections are just extensions of the existing pages. It also means that the Dreamworld levels can get polls and past version subpages of their own, as they are different levels in their own right with different histories and different difficulties. This new version I made also works properly in mobile without messing up the dimensions. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs